Welcome to Sakura High! The Hell of all Hells!
by truth-be-told-hope-has-gone
Summary: Matt, Mello, Near, and L are in Highschool. They attend Sakura high, where they meet Yagami Raito. The new kid that has L lusting for him. What happens when Matt decides to play with Mell by flirting with the flirting Raito? BACK AND HERE TO STAY!XD
1. Yagami Raito

A/N: A story that me and Matsu are working on together. If you read her story, Ichi Rasuto Saisoku: One Last Request, then you should know that that's the friend that's writing this story with me! Ahahaha, we are having TONS of fun messing with Mello and L!!XD

* * *

SAKURA HIGH

Sakura High. The hell of all hells. Or so Matt, Mello, L, and Raito thought. They never thought that hell would bring forth a change.

"God damnit, Near! Put the toys away! L! Tell him that he's in high school and that he should quit the toys! At least during school!" Mello complained.

"Now now Near, you should put your toys away. I'm 87 sure that Mello will piss his pants if he gets even angrier." L suggested. Mello's eyes burned with immense rage and anger. He held back his fist and was about to swing when someone caught it.

"Geez Mello, calm down. It's too early for that." Matt said calmly.

"Side with them, why don't ya..." Mello grumbled, seemingly angry with his best friend. He wasn't though. He could never be angry with his red-haired angel. He loved Matt too much for such things.

'If only he knew though...' Mello thought, not knowing that Matt felt the same exact way.

The day passed as always. Matt and Mello trying, key word "trying", not to correct every error that the teacher made. L and Near not even bothering to try and stop themselves, correcting their teachers whenever they made a mistake. Of course getting death glares from everyone of their teachers.

Finally, 8th period came. The only class they all had together.

"Okay class, settle down!" the teacher called out. Immediately the class calmed down.

"We have a new student. He has been in the office all day, so this will be his only class for the day. None of you have to worry about showing him around today, but tomorrow I would appreciate it if Nate, Mail, Mihael, and Lawliet would show him around. Please welcome, Yagami Raito." the teacher announced to the class, receiving glares from L, Matt, Mello, and Near at the mention of their real names.

L looked at the new student, Raito, and couldn't take his gray black eyes off of him. To him, he wasn't seeing another student, another human being. No, he was seeing the angel sent from his own personal hell to seduce him, or destroy him.

After class, Mello questioned L.

"L? Why were you looking at the new kid all during the period?" Mello questioned. L looked down, blushing slightly. He hadn't noticed that he had been staring at Raito through out the whole period. He thought he had only stared for AT LEAST 20 minutes of the 90 minute long class.L was shocked that Mello took enough time to even glance his way. Mello was usually pre-occupied at staring at Matt...

"It's nothing... There was something on his face.. It was irritating me... Yeah, that's it." L muttered, still looking at the floor.

"You like him don't you?" Mello said, sticking out his tongue teasingly.

"Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about." L said.And with that, all of them headed home after a day of pure hell. With the exception of L... He actually smiled as he walked home, looking forward to the following day. He would be able to see his angel once again.

Raito was at the front gate of Sakura high waiting for the rest of them. L was the first one of the four to get there. When he saw Raito waiting, his face lit up with sudden delight. He started walking faster. When he realized what he was doing, he forced a frown on his face and stomped the rest of the way.

"Oh, you must be Lawliet. Nice to meet you, I'm Yagami Raito as you know. You can call me Raito." he said as L approached him. He said that with a smile that made L's knees feel weak.

'What am I? A shojo character? Stop acting like this..' L thought to himself, giving himself a mental slap.

"I-I... I'm Law-- I mean, you can call me L." He said, trying to smile without blushing. He was embarrassed that he stuttered in front of him.

"Nice to meet you L, do you happen to know where the others are?" Raito asked, his angelic face tilting to the side.

"They should be coming any minute now." L said, turning the other way to see Mello and Matt talking cheerfully to each other, Near was following quietly behind them. Playing with his Optimus Prime action figure.

"Hey, I'm Matt. Nice to meet you, Raito." Matt said, smiling as he reached to shake Raito's hand. Raito shook Matt's hand, smiling much more than he should. This made Mello twitch with irritation, he glared at Raito with a stare that said "Don't chu touch my Matt. Or yoo dead."

--

A/N: Review and you gets to see Mello kicking Raito's ass! :D


	2. Questions

AN: I have NO clue if anybody likes this story or not, but Matsu and I are having WAY too much fun with this and we are NOT gonna stop writing this until it's done!XD And it's going to be posted too cause well... I'm bored...

WE OWN NOTHING!!

* * *

To Mello, the day had been complete hell. Raito kept staring at HIS Matt all day! But of course, Matt only had eyes for Mello. But just to see what Mello's reaction was going to be, he flirted with Raito, making him seethe with anger, malice, and jealousy. Whenever he looked at Raito, his glare always said,

"Must...Kill... Yagami!! Must...Have...Matt... to myself..." Raito was honestly slightly frightened of the leather clad blonde. He was 59 certain that Mello was going to kill him. And that thought frightened the shit out of him.

L was, of course, jealous that all of Raito's attention was on Matt. So, during 4th period, his first class with only Matt, he cornered him.

"Why are you flirting with Raito?!" L asked him. Matt smirked.

"So you DO like him! Mello was right!" Matt said instead.

"Don't change the damned subject! Why are you flirting with him?!" L asked again, trying to hide his blush. It was Matt's turn to blush.

"Cause..." he started.

"Go on." L whispered with slight malice...

"Cause... I.. just wanted to see what Mello would do.. Okay?" Matt said, facing away from L to hide his now red face.

"...You like Mello?" L asked, obviously shocked.

"I'm afraid it's more than that. I'm in love with him." Matt said, he put his head down, feeling slightly disappointed that L hadn't noticed before.

"..So you don't like Raito...?" L whispered.

"No." Matt said.

"Oh." Was all L said. For the most of the class, they remained silent. Obviously thinking about the people that they liked/loved. L and Matt weren't paying attention at the lesson at all...

"Hey.." Matt whispered, poking L's head.

"What?" L questioned, slightly irritated that Matt interrupted his train of thought.

"Why don't we make a deal?" Matt said, a smile curving on the corners of his lips.

"It depends. Let's hear the details." L said, leaning towards Matt.

"Well, since I know you like Raito, and you know I like Mello... Let's help each other out." Matt proposed, his smile growing wider. Hopeful.

"Help? ...How?" L asked.

"Well, when the opportunity is given, just help Mello fall in love with me. And I'll help you with Raito as well." Matt explained.

"Sounds good to me." L said with a confident smile.And that was the beginning of Operation: Lubb...

6th period came too soon. Matt had to keep his side of the deal, and attempted to make Raito fall in love with L.

"Hey Raito!" Matt called happily as he sat next to Raito in class.

"Hello Matt." Raito said with a coy smile."I gots a question for yous!" Matt announced. Raito seemed a little scared at Matt's way of phrasing that.

"O...okay. Shoot." Raito answered.

"What do you like in guys?" Matt asked. Raito had told him that morning that he was gay.

"Oh. Umm. Well. I would have to say that they have to be, smart. Really smart. Not averagely smart." he started.

"Oh! Like L?!" Matt asked. Raito stared at him.

"Huh? How smart is he?" he asked.

"Umm. Last time he took an IQ test, he got a 189!" Matt announced, proud at how smart his friend was. Raito seemed impressed. He hadn't really spoken to L, so he hadn't known how smart the guy was.

"You don't say..." Raito whispered impressed.

"Yup! So, what else?" Matt encouraged.

"I don't know. They have to actually care about me, you know? Not just lusting after me like the guys in the past. And he would have to look like a panda in some way! I looovvvee pandas!!" Raito continued. Matt's right eye twitched.

'Is this guy already in love with Panda-cha... I mean L?' Matt thought. Matt was about to ask Raito to continue, but the sensei yelled at them to, "SHUT THEIR MOTHER FUCKING MOUTHS UP!!"

"Damn... Sensei's having her period..." Matt mumbled.

"Or she's pregnant..." Raito mumbled back."I SAID SHUT UP!" the sensei yelled at them. Matt and Raito were quivering in fear for the rest of the day.

-With L and Mello-

"Mello, I have a question for you." L told Mello.

"What?" Mello answered.

"What kind of guys do you like?" L asked. ...

"W-what the..." Mello stammered, looking for something to say.

"You can tell me Mello. We've been friends for a while." L said with an encouraging smile.

"Um.. well... I like guys who care about those around them. Especially their friends." Mello said slowly, giving the subject some real thought. Then he thought of his red-headed angel.

"A-and.. I also like guys who like video games... And I'm interested in red hair as well..." Mello said, trying not to make his feelings for Matt too obvious.

"Mhm, I see I see." L nodded as he smirked.

"Why the hell do you need to know this anyway?" Mello asked, very suspicious.

"Hmm, no reason. Just wondering what kind of lunatic would want to end up with a girl like you." L said. Major mistake.Mello got up and punched L square in the face. L landing on the ground.

"Ugghh.." L said, rubbing his face.The teacher did nothing but scream and hide under his desk. Their classmates following shortly after.

"I'm more of man than you'll ever be, L!" Mello said, pointing an anger finger.

"Yes... Please don't do that again." L begged, moaning painfully on the floor.

-after school-

Mello and L were walking out of school and met Matt, Raito and Near at the front gate.

"Damn, what happened to you?" Matt asked L. Over time, L's face had developed a large purple-ish black-ish spot over his eye. Otherwise known as a black eye.

"You better be thankful." L hissed, glaring at Matt...

"I am. So, what did you find out?" Matt whispered to L as they headed home.

"Oh. Ummm. He said he likes guys who are caring, like video games, and have red hair." L told him, "What about Raito?"

"Aww, man... I have no chance with him now!" Matt complained. L looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Woah! L, watch out!" Matt told him as he pulled L aside as he was about to step into a hole. Matt pulled out his DS and started playing the Bleach game.

"Oh! About Raito. He likes guys who are smart and look like pandas in some way. He was about to say more, but the teacher is either A) having her period, or B) pregnant and scared the shit out of us..." Matt told him.

"Ah. I see." L mumbled.

'Well, I AM smart... And my eyes make me look like a panda... Maybe I have a chance with him!' L thought happily.

'Aww man... How is Mello supposed to like me?! He likes caring guys who have red hair and play video games!' Matt thought as he turned off his game and decided to help Near out by carrying him on his back. The little albino kid wasn't very strong and had been getting tired.

'Awww damn...' Matt thought, "I am SOOOO stupid!!"

"Huh? Stupid?" Near asked. Matt blushed as he realized he had said that out loud.

"N..nothing... N...ne...never mind." Matt told him. L smirked as he saw Matt's happy grin and realized that he had figured out that he had a shot with Mello.

Mello was walking behind his friends, minding his own business. But then he noticed that Matt was carrying Near.

'I'm the one that he's supposed to be carrying!!' Mello thought angrily. That's when Mello "fell down" and "twisted his ankle."

"Owwie... My ankle..." Mello acted, rubbing his ankle, tearing up.

"Mello!? Are you okay?" Matt cried. Mello felt someone scoop him off the ground.

"Oh Matt, you're so-- WHAT THE HELL??" Mello screamed, he looked up to see Raito carrying him instead.

"What's with all the noise?" The principal said, running up to the group of boys.

"Oh, nothing much Mr. Watari. Mello accidentally twisted his ankle." Light said with a grin.

"I see, well... Make sure you take care of him then." Mr. Watari said as he walked off, bidding them farewell.

"Son of a BITCH." L thought as he watched Raito carry Mello off. Mello was flailing his arms violently, trying to get Light's iron grip off.

"I'm okay! GOD DAMMIT! I'M FUCKIN' FINE!" Mello screamed. Light was confused, but placed him back down.

"Mello's right.. He IS fuckin' fine..." Matt said to himself, then started laughing out loud. Causing everyone to stare at him. He just shrugged it off and said "good bye" to everyone. Mello stomped home the rest of the way. L pouted angrily. Matt still continued to carry Near home. And Raito slowly walked home confused, wondering if this school was ever going to have a "normal" day.

* * *

-- AN: Soooo... If there _is_ anybody reading this, then what do you think? We're writing chapter 3 right now! WOOO! GO MATSU! She did the Mello "twisting" his ankle part. _I_ did the teacher scene... Soooo... Did you like it?! Mello still has to kick Raito's ass for touching _his _Matt you know!


	3. Be mine?

AN: Tada! You guys _might_ like this one. It has kissy kissy Matt and Mello!

* * *

Matt was thinking deeply. I mean, VERY deeply. He didn't have any video game consoles around him. He was just looking off into space.

"How to make Mello love me?" he asked himself.

"Simple, tell him." Near said from behind him. Matt screamed and fell out of his seat.

"Wha... what are you doing here?!" Matt asked while rubbing his aching ass.

"Asking you a question... And don't worry, I won't tell Mello." Near smirked. Matt sighed in relief.

"Thank you! So, what's your question?" Matt asked."What kind of guys do you like?" Near asked. Matt blushed."Well..." he began. "I like the rebelious kind of guy... It keeps thing interesting and unpredictable, ya know?" Matt continued. "And I have a certain interest in leather."

"Leather?" Near asked.

"Yes... It makes a funny squeaky noise when someone moves around. Sometimes it sounds like someone's breaking wind. If you know what I mean." Matt giggled, smiling thoughtfully.

"Umm... That's perfectly normal to like I guess." Near muttered, slightly disturbed, "Anything else?"

"Hmm..." Matt thought, "he has to like chocolate."

"Chocolate? Why chocolate?" Near questioned.

"Because I have a closet full of chocolate." Matt twitched.

"A closet full? Damn. Why on earth would you have that much chocolate?" Near was shocked.

"Mello has his cravings... Nuff said." Matt muttered, shivering at the thought. Near guessed that he didn't want to be there when Mello wanted his chocolate.

"Mello. I got the information you wanted." Near told Mello a few minutes after he left Matt's apartment. Mello smiled widely.

"Well?! Tell me!" Mello ordered.Near sighed.

"Fine. He likes guys that are rebellious, wear leather, and like chocolate. By the way, did you know he has a closet full of chocolate?" Near told him.

"Closet full?!" Mello asked. His eyes grew larger, and his head turned towards the direction of Matt's apartment.

"Mello? Are you okay?" Near asked, getting a bit scared. He waved a hand in front of his face.

"Chocolate..." Mello muttered, they stood there for about a minute, and Mello bolted to Matt's apartment, Near stood there dumb-founded. But then he got his head together, and took out his phone. He dialed for Matt.

"Hello?" Matt answered.

"Matt... Got out of there, now." Near warned.

"What? What do you me-- " That's when Near heard the sound of a door breaking down. The line went dead.

"Mello!? What's wrong??" Matt asked, rushing up and putting his hands on Mello's shoulders.

"Chocolate! GIMME CHOCOLATE!" Mello yelled trying to get to Matt's room, where the closet chocolate stash was hidden.

"Uhoh..." Matt said under his breath, "Mello! Don't you go in there!"

"CHOCOLATE! GIMME THE DAMNED CHOCOLATE!" Mello yelled again.

"I will! Just DON'T go in there!" Matt told him. But too late, Mello was staring wide eyed at his room. Where there was a framed picture of him on Matt's bed side table, with hearts surrounding it.

"M...Matt? Wh...what i...is th...that?" Mello stuttered, suddenly craving something else, that had nothing to do with chocolate.

"A...a...p...picture...o...of...y...you...w...with...h...hea...hearts?" Matt answered.

"Why do you have that?" Mello asked, composing himself. Matt looked down, blushing at what he was about to say.

"Ca...cause...I...I...l...lo...lov...love...y...yo...you..." Matt told him. Mello blushed but felt pure happiness at his red-haired angels words. Mello went to stand in front of Matt, and cupped his cheek.

"Matt? Look up at me." Mello whispered. Matt could only comply. He looked up at Mello, tears running down his face. He was so afraid. Afraid that Mello would call him a disgusting fag, and afraid that he might've ruined his beloved friendship, with his blonde fallen-angel.

"Matt? Why are you crying?!" Mello asked, concern covering his voice.

"..."

When Matt didn't answer, he was sure that Matt was afraid that Mello would reject him. Mello didn't want to see the tears of pain anymore. In an instant, his lips were softly pressed to Matt's. It took Matt a while to register what was going on, but when he did, he threw caution to the wind, and kissed Mello back, pulling Mello closer to him. Mello smiled softly, and pulled away, to see a blushing Matt.

Matt was about to break his hold on Mello, when the most wonderful words he had ever heard were said.

"Be mine?" Mello asked. Matt blushed, smiled happily, kissed Mello, and nodded.

* * *

AN: Well? What do you think? Please review! We want to know what you all think!!DX

--Mello


	4. Twilight and Sleepovers!

AN: Tada! Cause there were 2 lovely people who review for the last chapter, this is for you two!! Thanks to _Princess of Oblivion_ and _katakuna95_ for reviewing the last chapter. And _XxLipstickLullabyxX_ thanks for being the first to review! Matsu and I appreciate it VERY much!

Oh, and _Princess of Oblivion_, I know it is! Why do yu think I wrote that part?! I had it stuck in my head and well, I wanted to get them together soon! And what better way then to have a chocolate crazed Mello? And besides it's like Matt said, "Mello has his cravings. Nuff said."

we don't own anything Death Note or the Twilight series... We can only pretend. I only own Death Note manga volume #7, a Death Note shirt, and the Death Note live action movie. And as far as the Twilight series goes, I own all four books!

"ACK! MY EYES!" Near yelled as he saw Matt and Mello kissing and cuddling. Mello glared at him and threw a pillow at Near.

"Grow up you fucking brat!" Mello yelled at him. Near threw the same pillow back at Mello and glared.

"I'm more grown up then you, Mello!" Near pouted. Mello rolled his eyes and reached to throw something else at Near. And came up with a thick book. He threw it and missed.Near picked up the book.

"Breaking Dawn? Matt, you're a fan of the Twilight series?!" Near asked. Matt suddenly perked up from his mellow mood.

"Duh! What kind of heartless bitch wouldn't fall for Edward and Bella's romantic tale?!" Matt answered.

"I know! And it's so awesome how they manage to have a baby!" Near continued.

"What the fuck are you guys talking about?!" Mello asked. Near and Matt gasped in utter shock.

"M-Mello... You've never heard of the Twilight series!?" Matt gasped.

"Uh. No. Am I supposed to know it?" Mello asked.

"Of course!! It's about an epic fairy tale about a mortal and a vampire. Who's love can never be! Ah! So romantic!" Near cried, dabbing his eyes with a tissue.

"You must read it!" Matt said, getting up. He ran to his bookshelf and grabbed his Twilight book. He placed it on Mello's lap.

"What the hell is this? It's just sappy love story. BORING." Mello said, giving it back to Matt.

"Mello" Matt cooed, sitting very close to Mello, pretty much sitting on his lap.

"Please?" Matt said, cupping Mello's cheek. Kissing him gently on the lips.

"Oh gawd. I'm gonna barf." Near choked, burying his face in his pillow.

"Y-yeah.. Of course Matt." Mello whispered, staring at Matt's glowing eyes.

"YES!" Matt exclaimed.

"Wait... L, what are you writing?" Near asked, crawling over to his other friend. L hadn't been speaking the whole time.

When L saw Near coming, he crumpled up the paper that he was drawing on. Near tried to get it.

"L! Come on! Let me see!" Near pleaded, still trying to pry the paper out of L's hands.

"No!! You can't see it!" L cried, throwing the paper the opposite direction. Matt caught it mid-air.

"What does it say!?" Near said, running up to Matt.

"Ooh L. You got it bad." Matt said, holding up the paper so everybody could see. There, in big letters, it said "L loves Raito!" With heart all around it, all in different colors. And right under it, it had a picture of L and Raito holding hands.

"Aww!" Near teased, patting L on the head.L didn't even slap Near's hand away. He was too embarrassed to even look up.

"Don't worry L! I'm still keeping my promise!" Matt exclaimed with a brilliant grin.

"Uh... Promise?" Near asked.

"Yeah! I promised L that I would help him make Raito fall in love with him!" Matt told him.

"Aww! My Matty's playing match-maker!" Mello cooed while nuzzling Matt's neck. Matt blushed but held Mello close to him. Mello was finally his, and he wasn't about to let him go.

"Kami, you guys are going to send me to the morgue!" Near cried. Mello turned his head slightly and stuck his tongue out at him before licking Matt's neck. Matt moaned and Near ran out of there ready to barf.

"So, Matty, can I help?" Mello asked Matt. Matt was surprised.

"Ye...yeah you can. But why would you want to help?" Matt asked him.

"To get Yagami to stop flirting with MY Matty!" Mello said. Matt blushed and L was jealous. Why couldn't he and Raito be together and like that?!

"Thank you very much Mello." L told him. Mello simply nodded, and laughed as he heard Near STILL retching in the bathroom.

"Can't believe he meant it!" Matt cried.

"I know!" L agreed. Mello simply started reading Twilight while lying on Matt's lap.20 pages into the book, and Near finally peaked inside to make sure that no one was making out. With a satisfied sigh he went in.

"You feeling better?" Matt asked.

Near nodded, "Yes. Thank you for your concern."

"I think you should lie down though." L told him. Matt nodded.

"Fine..." Near said as he went back to his apartment to take a nap, praying the whole way that he wouldn't have nightmares of Matt and Mello kissing or doing anything like that.

Matt was looking at L's drawing again.

"You know L, this is REALLY cute!" he told L. L blushed and looked down.

"Thank you..." he mumbled. Mello giggled, momentarily looking up from the book. Being the fast reader that he was, he was already on page 121.

-At school the next day-

"YAY! It's Friday!" Matt cried. Mello smiled, and felt relieved that he didn't have to misfortune of having to go to Saturday school.

"Hey Matt!" Raito called as he neared them at the school entrance. Mello growled slightly as he held Matt protectively to him.

"Hi Raito! Good morning!" Matt greeted. Raito nodded and was about to start flirting when he finally noticed Mello's arm around Matt's waist, and Matt's around Mello's hips.

"Woah... When did you two become...an item?" he asked them. Mello and Matt started to think deeply.

"Weeelllll... We've known each other since like the first grade... We became friends right away... and became an item then..." Matt told him.

"Inseparable!" Mello agreed.

"That's not what I meant!" Raito told them. Mello smirked.

"Oh, well in that case, since the 3rd grade. But we kept our relationship a secret and now we're married!" Mello told him.

"WHAT?!" Raito cried. Matt burst out laughing.

"He's kidding Raito! We started _this_ relationship yesterday!" Matt told him.

"You're an idiot if you believed _that_ Yagami! We're only, what, 16?!" Mello told him. Raito's eye twitched.

"Well, how long _have_ you known each other?" Raito asked.

"Birth." Matt and Mello both said. "Seriously?" Raito asked. They both nodded.

"Shit..." Raito mumbled.

"Why the sad face? Eh, Raito?" Mello teased, purposely leaning on Matt more.

"Nothing Mello, congratulations though." Raito said reluctantly.

"Hi Raito!" L said, running up to the group.

"Hello L." Raito said with a gentle smile. L blushed and nodded.

"What shall we do?" Matt whispered to Mello.

"Let me handle this." Mello responded with a smirk.

"So Raito..." Mello said, "are you doing anything this weekend?"

"Nothing in particular, why?" Raito asked.

"How would you like to go to a sleepover at L's then?" Mello asked.

"WHAT?" L and Raito exclaimed.

"Yeah, we'll all go of course, so it's not uncomfortable for you guys!" Matt added. Mello and Matt looked at each other with satisfied eyes.

"Um... Sure, if it's okay with you L." Raito said.

"O-of course!" L agreed.

And so, after another day of hell... Everyone went home to get ready for a sleepover that they may never forget.

The door bell rang, and L ran up to get it. Disappointed to find Near, Mello, and Matt. All packed up to spend a night at their friends apartment.

"Hey guys..." L greeted them.

"Aw, come on L! Cheer up! Raito will be here any minute!" Said Matt.

"Hey guys!" Raito greeted, putting down his backpack down.

"Oh, Raito, you didn't bring a sleeping bag?" Mello asked.

"Ah crap!" Raito said, "I'll be back..." He was about to go out the door again but Matt blocked his way.

"Why don't you just sleep on L's bed?" Matt suggested, pointing to a little bed in the corner, winking towards L.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Raito said happily. L couldn't help but smile widely.

"Hey, you no what? We should play... 7 minutes in heaven..." Mello said with a smirk.

"G-gah..." Near remembered the loving scene from yesterday and felt a little sick again.

"Near... You don't have to play," Mello said, then whispered "We just need Raito and L to play, okay?"

"'kay..." Near said a little relieved, sitting down slowly on the floor.

Mello got an empty coke bottle from the kitchen and put it on the floor. Mello, Raito, Matt and L sat in a circle.

"Okay, Matt you go first." Mello said. Matt spun the bottle as fast as he could. It slowly landed on Mello. They smiled evily at each other. L started the timer, and Matt and Mello walked into the closet. It was silent. But then slowly, moans were heard. They were getting louder and louder.

"HUUGH." Near gagged, running into the bathroom. Barfing VERY loudly.

"Awkward..." L and Raito said at the same time.

After seven minutes, L called out Matt and Mello. They came out laughing.

"Kami, what the hell happened in there?" L asked.

"Oh... You wouldn't want to know." Mello said with a perverted smile.

"I think I'm gonna be sick too..." L muttered, turning a little green.

"Okay.. L, it's your turn." Matt said.

"Okay, here I go..." L said, spinning the bottle.

* * *

AN: Well?! Who will L get?! It's a 1/3 chance that he'll get Raito! Or is it 1/4? Will he get Near's imaginary friend Casper? Or himself? Or will it really be Raito?! I still have NO idea!XD

REVIEW!! PLEASE!!

--Mello and Matsu-chan


	5. L and Raito! Cute couple!

AN: This is what we have of chapter 5. I _tried _to continue it, but I saw no way to. So, chapter 6 is being planned out in my head as we speak (or write), so, it should be up by atleast Monday. Or tomorrow... I don't know.

We only own the stupidity of this chapter...

* * *

The bottle spun 8 times before finally settling on... Raito. L blushed and looked away.

"You don't have to do this, Raito." L told him.

"Eh, couldn't hurt. Come on." Raito answered as he extended his hand towards L. L shyly took it and headed with L to the closet.

The kiss started shy and hesitant. But got hotter and more passionate as it progressed.

L moaned.

'No. No I didn't just moan.' he thought. And then Raito moaned.

Seven minutes passed too quickly for the two of them. Much too quickly. In fact, only 4 minutes had passed before Matt and Mello opened the door and said, "TIME'S UP LOVE BIRDS!!" Near passed out after looking at the scene in the closet. L and Raito didn't care that time "was up". Their lips stayed glued together.

"Ookay... Both of you. Stop." Mello tried as he and Matt tried to pull them apart before they ate each other's faces.

-2 embarrassing hours later-

"Shut up already, Mello!" L cried. Mello only continued to sing and tease while expertly reading New Moon.

Matt giggled, "Hey Mells?"

"Hai?" Mello answered.

"Did you bring your homework?" Matt asked.

Mello nodded, "Yeah."

"Can I see it?" Matt asked another question.

"Sure..." Mello said. Matt went over to Mello's bag and pulled out the black binder the blondes school work. Looking at the cover, Matt saw a drawing of himself and Mello holding each other tightly. Above the drawing the words, "I WON'T MAKE THE MISTAKE OF LETTING YOU GO...MELLO LOVES MATT."

Matt blushed fiercely and took out the math homework that he needed help with.

Mello saw Matt blushing at the drawing at the front of his binder and smiled sweetly before going over to Matt and kissing and holding him close.

"I won't, you know..." He whispered warmly in Matt's ear. Matt smiled.

"I won't either..." Matt responded. .

..Even though Near was passed out, he rolled over and groaned painfully. Instead, of smacking Near on the head, Mello and Matt just giggled.

Meanwhile, Raito was trying to put his moves on L. He tried to sit as close to him as possible.

"Raito..." L whispered, staring with disbelief at Raito.

"Yes L?" Raito whispered back, he smiled brightly.

"My leg is going numb." L said, Raito had been leaning on it the whole time Mello and Matt were talking/kissing.

"U-uh... Sorry." Raito replied. Getting off L and sitting up awkwardly.

"L? Why did you do that?" Mello whispered.

"Because... My leg was simply going numb. Don't worry, I'll find another way..." L whispered back. Mello gave him an encouraging smile. L leaned down and rested his head on Raito's lap, making Raito twitch a little. L did nothing but smile up at him. Raito smiled automatically back.

"You guys make such a cute couple..." Matt said, smiling.Raito and L just blushed.

"Are we a couple now? ... Making out is a perfectly normal thing to do with a friend... right?" Raito thought to himself.

"L, may we talk outside for a minute?" Raito said, getting up.

"Uh... Sure." L said, not sure what Raito wanted to say.

"You guys go ahead..." Matt smiled. And so, Raito and L headed outside.

"What did you want to talk about?" L asked nervously.

"Well, I just wanted to ask... Well," Raito said slowly, "Do actually see yourself with me? Like, as a couple?"

"Um... Well... I guess. I can imagine." L said.

"Well, judging from your answer... Would you like... To be mine?" Raito said shyly, but tried to keep a composed face. Staring right in L's eyes.

"I'd love to..." L whispered, looking away embarrassed. Raito lifted L's chin, looked intently into his eyes, and kissed him gently on his cold lips.

* * *

AN: Sooo?? Review??

The next chapter is where they go to their Homecoming dance. I went to mine last night! I'm in middle school, so who would've thought there was such thing! I didn't and only went cause Misa and Gevi-chan wanted me to go... And DAMN do I regret it!! TOO MUCH RAP!! But their's, I swear, will be TONS better!! Sooo much romance you'll puke!!

--Mello


	6. Advise from the sheep!

AN: Finally we finished this chapter! The next one _might _take longer. Matsu seems to be without internet quite often and I just forget to get on! Soooo.... Ummm... Yeah. We stop tormenting Near this chapter! I swear I love how it turned out!!!!!

We own nothing! If we did... There would be yaoi... Alot... Almost every chapter and episode... And Death Note would be rated MA....... or at least NC-17.... or whatever that rating is...

ENJOY!!!!

* * *

Monday came too soon. L and Raito had enjoyed a lovely weekend, and now it was back to school. Matt and Mello had spent the weekend tormenting Near and Mello finished reading New Moon and had moved on to Eclipse. But after a while, by noon on Sunday, they were discussing Twilight and New Moon together. Just the three of them!

Until Mello got bored and made out with Matt. And off to the bathroom went Near!

Walking to their lockers together, they all noticed the signs that were hanging in the halls.

"Homecoming dance?" Raito inquired.

"What a joke! No one goes to those, do they?" Mello asked a bit disgusted.

"The couples go to show eachother off... Its kind of sick... But romantic!" Matt exclaimed. Everyone looked at him wierdly.

"What?! Remember how I got an A on that photography project last year?" Matt asked. Everyone but Raito nodded.

"Well, I got an A cause MY photos were of ALL the couples at Homecoming dance! But I think the one that won me my A, was the couple that was yelling at eachother!" Matt told them proudly. Everyone burst out in giggles.

"A fighting couple?" Near asked.

"Yup! It was hilarious! You should've seen it! The girl looked close to tears, and the guy looked like he wanted to punch her!" Matt told them. They went off to class after getting and putting away their stuff in their lockers. Mello and Raito were thinking about taking Matt and L to the dance, but they weren't sure. It was 3 weeks away, and they were afraid that their lovers wouldn't want to go. In all honesty, Mello wanted to show everyone how much he loved Matt. And to him, the dance was key. He KNEW that pretty much everyone went, and with that, the whole school would be able to know that he, Mello, loved Matt so much. Raito wanted the same. And after much contemplation, they both went to the one person that could help them, Near.

"Hey Near! Wait up!" Raito yelled after his white-haired friend.

"Oh... Raito. Not walking home with L?" Near asked, slightly confused.

"Um, no. I wanted to ask you something." Raito said.

"That is?" Near questioned.

"I want to take L to the dance... How should I ask him? What if he doesn't want to go? What should I wear? What do I do!?" Raito asked all at once.

"Okay... First.... Calm down." Near said, putting his hands in front of him.

"Okay," Raito breathed, "I'm perfectly calm."

"Now, L likes sweet things, yes?" Near said.

"Y-yeah!" Raito said realizing Near had something in mind.

"How bringing him to the candy store? That's a sweet thing to do~" Near said with a smile. "That's perfect!" Raito said with a gleaming smile.

"Anything else?" Near asked. "Nope! Thanks so much!" Raito said, running off, ready to make plans.

"Your welcome!" Near yelled, waving, "Sigh... I'm always walking home alone lately.... I need to find someone for me...." Near was walking sadly when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Mello? Where's Matt?" Near asked, looking behind Mello.

"What? Oh, I'm not walking with him today. I need to ask you something." Mello said with a smile.

"....What now?" Near asked.

"I want to ask Matt to the dance. Any ideas on how?" Mello said, his smiling slightly dimming.

"Well..." Near said.....

"Well?!" Mello asked impatiently. Near sighed.

"I don't know if I can do this... I'm feeling depressed at the moment. All I have is that you ask him on a date or something. Or go cliche and ask him through a note..." Near told him with a melancholy tone. Mello looked shocked at his smaller friend's words. Near? Depressed? Impossible!

"Why are you depressed?" Mello asked him.

"It....Its nothing... Never mind.." Near told him as he was about to walk away. Mello pulled him back and set him on his back, so where Near was riding on the blonde's back. Near was scared. The last time Mello had done such a thing for him, he had dropped the little albino on the ground... hard...

"Don't worry. I won't drop you." Mello sighed. Near nodded.

15 minutes later they were at a cafe. Suzaku Cafe, Matt, Mello, and Near's favorite hangout. L didn't really like it cause of its lack of sweets.

"So... Tell me. What has you so sad?" Mello asked after they had ordered their drinks.

Near sighed. "Well... It's just... that... I feel alone. I... I don't know. You have Matt, L has Raito... And I have nobody. I miss how we used to walk home together. I'm walking alone, and I just feel...abandoned..." Near told him as his eyes started to cloud over with tears. Mello was utterly shocked. He hadn't noticed that Near had been alone, or that he was feeling like that. Mello went deep into thought until he heard the silent sobs that could only belong to the small white haired boy. Mello couldn't take it. He grabbed Near and put him on his lap. Whispering sweet words of comfort.

"You're a wonderful older brother." the waitress told him. Mello smiled slightly. He hadn't noticed, but to Matt, L, and himself, Near had been like their younger brother. The little boy was always taken care of. If he was bullied, they all went after the bully. If Near had a nightmare, someone was always ready to take him in with them. Near had never been alone... until now.

"I'm sorry, Near..." Mello whispered to him. Near looked up at him and smiled.

"It's okay..." he answered as he went to take his seat next to the blonde. Mello went back to thinking as he drank his herbal tea. Half way through it he came up with the most marvelous idea ever! He pulled out his cell-phone and sent 2 text messages. One to Matt, and one to L. He asked L if his cousin was still single. And he asked Matt what he thought of Near being with L's cousin. Near had adimted to having a crush on L's cousin, and Matt and Mello always thought that they made a cute couple. Seconds later he recieved the answers he was waiting for.

_Panda-chan: Yes, he is. Why?_

_Matty-chan: Nyaa!!! I hope they get together someday! They make such a cute couple!!!!!_

Mello smirked. Perfect. "Hey, Near?" Mello started.

Near looked up at him, "Yes?"

"How do you feel about going on a date with B.B.?" Mello asked, his smirk widening a little.

"Y-You mean L's cousin? W-Well..." Near murmured, "I don't know...." He blushed.

"Yeah," Mello nodded, "You definitely like him... Give me a minute?" Mello picked on his phone and started dialing, he gently pressed the phone on his ear and glanced away from Near.

"....Hello? Yeah, hi! This is Mello, ya know, L's friend?" Mello greeted, "Mhm! I wondering if you're still single."

"Mwahaha-- err, I mean Ho ho ho-- I'm single, Bwahaha! But you're not my type! Sorry! Hee hee hee." Someone was laughing so loud Near could hear it clear enough from the phone. B.B. had the most evil natural laugh. But it changed constantly. Near was reminded of that and giggled.

Mello tried not to laugh and continued "Umm... No thanks. I'm not single anymore," Mello smiled, "Remember Near? Yeah, him! Oh really? Then how do you feel about going on a date with him? Okie dokie! Tonight it is!"

"What's tonight!?" Near demanded.

"Your date with B.B., DURR." Mello said, taking a sip of his tea again.

"WHAAA!? He said yes?!" Near was no longer calm. He was angry. He was furious. He was embarrassed..... he was so happy, he was about to faint.

"Of course he did~ He immediately said yes when I asked. The last time he came here, he was so flirting with you." Mello said, he sounded as if it was obvious. Which it was, just not to Near.

"......Where are we going?" Near asked hestitantly.

"His favorite sushi resturant... I think it was called 'Yotsuba Cafe'..." Mello said slowly, unsure, "he's picking you up at six."

"Sushi...Haven't had that in a while. " Near smiled.

"Dude, it's four already! Let's go home and get you ready!" Mello yelled, grabbing Near's hand and running home.

"Sir! You didn't pay your bill!" The waitress screamed. "AH! Sorry, sorry!!" Mello apologized, digging into his pockets for money.

He placed a $20 dollar bill on the table, "Keep the change!" Then, they ran to Near's place. When they got there, they raided Near's closet for clothes. They threw white pajamas left and right above their heads.

"Dammit! Is this all you have!?" Mello asked in disbelief.

"Actually, I have your clothes that you left at my house a while ago.... Why don't I wear those? They might be a little big on me though..." Near asked.

"Perfect!" Mello dug into Near's drawers and found his clothes that he left behind. It was a simple long-sleeved shirt and dark blue denim pants.

"Yeah, it would be a little baggy.... But a belt would fix everything!"

"Matt's belt is in the living room, it's on the couch." Near said, putting on Mello's pants. Mello ran into the living room and grabbed the black belt from the couch. When he got back in the room, Near had put on the shirt and was rolling up the sleeves.

"NICE! You look adorable Near!" Mello said with a proud smile.

* * *

AN: Tada! I felt bad cause Near was alone... and this is what happened! He gets to date(and maybe marry) B! Next chapter is the dance AND the date!

Reviews help us hurry!

--Mello

P.S. The reason why Raito and Mello (and everyone else) ask Near for advise, _will_ be explained in later chapters. Or the next one!


	7. The date

AN: I'm still not sure if I should continue this or not... But here's Beyond and Near's date. Personally I like this chapter, so I posted it... Believe it or not, I finished it a few minutes ago!

Ri: Woo! Great feat!

Me: I know!!

Ri:(rolls eyes) She owns nothing! But Kyo, Mayna, and Robert _are _hers! And she might be adding me soon!! WOO!

Me: Never said I would!! I said I _might_! And that would have to be later on so you could be the maid of honor for---

Ri:(covering Mello's mouth) Don't ruin it!

Me:(muffled)but why?!

Ri:Cause it's a surprise! Remember?!

Me: Oh.... Right... Gomen... Ummm... Well... Enjoy the chapter!! Oh! And thank you very very very much to the people who actually want me and Matsu to continue! We appreciate it! _gives those people Matt and Mello plushies_

* * *

"I'm really reconsidering this date, Mello!" Near told his blonde friend. Mello and Matt both looked at him strangely.

"Why?! If you really like him like we think, and know, you do then you should go out with him!" Matt told him.

"But what if something happens?!" Near tried.

"Like?" Mello responded.

"You two show up with cameras and take pictures and start teasing me about it for the rest of the year..." Near mumbled.

"We won't! But if this date goes well, take him to the dance!" Matt told him. Mello still had to ask Matt, and he didn't know how to. He planned on asking him after Near left.

_Knock knock knock_

"He's here!" Matt sang. Raito and L, who had previously not been there, giggled as they climbed in through the window.

"Come in!" L called. In came his almost identical cousin. The differences were the hair length and style, different eye color, and not as pale.

"Hello, Near." he greeted with a coy smile as he spotted the pale boy. Near blushed.

"Hello Beyond." he responded, still blushing.

"I must say... You look rather adorable in that outfit." Beyond said, coming into the apartment.

"Thank you.... You look good as well." Near murmured, trying not to stutter.

"Why, thank you." Beyond said with a kind smile, sitting down on the couch. He waved his hand to the empty spot beside him, signaling Near to sit beside him. Near sat down obediently, Beyond put his arm around his shoulder. Near almost fainted from the close-contact.

"Kyaaa~" Near squealed in the background. Mello and L giggled.

"So, how are you L?" Beyond asked.

"I'm fine, and you?" L answered, smiling brilliantly.

"Oh, I'm extremely happy right now." Beyond said, his smiling growing even wilder.

"I'm so very grateful to you. A date with Near is all I've dreamed of." Near leaned on the couch, his head was spinning. He knew the Beyond was probably exaggerating a little much, but he was still flattered.

"Awww. How sweet!" Matt squealed. Near looked at him, and Matt knew what to do.

"Well, anyway, before you two leave, B, our school is having a Homecoming dance in 3 weeks, and well, if the date goes well, why don't you go with Near?" Matt asked. B's eyes brightened.

"Fufufufu, that sounds delightful." B answered, truly hoping that the date went well. Near blushed, and threw a thankful look at Matt. Now it was Mello's turn to help, and to get his chance to ask Matt to go to the dance with him.

"Well, you two better go now if you want to stay out late! There's school tomorrow after all and you guys must want to spend as much time as possible together tonight!" Mello told them, pushing them out the door.

"Oh! And Beyond! DON'T RAPE HIM!" L called after his cousin. L heard the cackling of his semi-psychotic cousin as they walked away. Thankfully, L knew that that meant that L was just being overprotective, and that he shouldn't worry.

--About an hour later with Matt and Mello--

L and Raito had left awhile ago. L had told them that Raito had asked him to the dance in, "THE SWEETEST MOST ROMANTIC WAY EVER!!" Bloody hell! You would've thought Raito was asking L to marry him! Apparently, Raito took him to a gourmet candy store and told L to get anything he wanted. L went over to the chocolate, and there Raito cornered him, kissed him long and sweet, then asked him. L had been more then happy, and immediately he had said yes. Finally the bloody whores at their school would stop flirting with his Raito after they found out he belonged to none other then one of the geniuses of the school!

Matt was secretly jealous, but said nothing. If Mello didn't ask him, then Mello didn't want to go. Mello was after all the seme of the relationship, the dominating one. But honestly, even the Goth girl had a date! That thought depressed Matt slightly. But enough for his lover to see it.

"Matty-chan? What's wrong?" he asked his redhead.

"Wha? Oh, nothing. Just worried about Near..." Matt half lied. He was worried about his little sheep after all. Mello smiled softly.

"No need to worry. You know as well as I do that Beyond will take very good care of him." Mello answered softly as he held his angel near. Matt snuggled into the leather clad chest and sighed contently.

"I love you Mello..." he whispered. Mello broke out in a happy smile as he held the boy closer.

"I love you too, Matty... More then anything in the world..." was Mello's reply before kissing Matt.

--With Beyond and Near--

"Soo, those guys seem protective of you. Why?" B asked Near. Near looked thoughtful, then shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe it is because I'm the smallest. Or perhaps because I'm the target for bullies." he answered.

"I see." was all B said. 10 minutes passed in comfortable silence, with B holding Near tightly next to him while they ate.

"So, how often are you bullied?" B asked, breaking the silence.

"About once a week..." Near answered. B's hold tightened around the little albino.

"And who may I ask, are the bastards that would bully an angelic boy like yourself?" B asked.

"Kyo Harada, Mayna Sakura, Robert Stine..." Near mumbled. Those 3 were the only ones that wouldn't stop bullying Near no matter how many times his friends kicked their asses. B growled. Near looked up at him, a little frightened. B was looking across the room, at exactly the three people that Near mentioned.

"I'm guessing that's them?" B asked, trying to stay calm. Near nodded, finally understanding why B was so angry. Kyo, Mayna, and Robert were looking at him. Kyo nodded to the other two, and together they went over to Near.

"So, Near. When did you turn into a little whore?" Robert asked.

"First Mello, then L, then Matt. Then poor Raito! How could you Near? And here everyone thought that you were a sweet innocent little boy." Mayna asked with fake shock. Kyo grabbed Near violently from B's grasp and pulled him next to him.

"Excuse us sir. We have to tell our friend here something." Kyo told him sweetly as he and the others pulled Near outside, and to an alley. Near sent B a pleading look as he disappeared out the door.

"Oh fuck NO!" B cried as he rushed outside after the boy he loved. And just in time too. Near had just barely received 15 kicks, and was preparing for the next round of abuse.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" B cried as he kicked Kyo and Robert upside the head. Mayna gasped and was about to punch B, but Near saw that Beyond might get hurt, and tripped Mayna. B was about to kill the trio when Near went over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Beyond. But you should leave them alone. They're scum that don't deserve the time of day." Near told him. B nodded and carried Near back into the cafe bridal style.

--Back with Matt and Mello--

"Yes!" Matt cried. Mello had just asked him to go to the dance with him, and had glomped him to the ground. Mello was on the ground, laughing happily.

* * *

AN: Well?! Did you like it?

Review!

--Mello


	8. The dance part A shopping 1

* * *

AN: Well, it's been like 6 days since the last update... Matsu and I seem to be having problems... Eh, oh well. This is part one to this chapter. The second part will be put up when ever I get it. Sooo... Yeah. I decided to continue this as a stress reliever... Damn it, middle school sucks! I bet high school is worse!!

Matsu and I do not own Death Note. Or Full Metal Alchemist.

**By the way, what's alchemy?**

* * *

A week past by without the couples knowing it.. Near called B every day, missing him constantly.  
"Aw, you and B are perfect for each other~" Matt said.  
"R-really?" Near stuttered, blushing.  
"Haha~ Yes." L agreed.  
"Gah, I can't believe that the dance is next week..." Mello said.  
"Wait, do we even have outfits?" Matt asked.  
"....." All of them went silent.  
"Crap!" Near cried.  
"Damn it!" L hissed.  
"fuck!" Mello screamed.  
"I guess we're going shopping this weekend?" Matt asked.  
"Definitely." Everyone agreed.

--The Weekend--

"I can't believe this!" Matt complained as Mello put him into yet another suit. It had been decided that Mello would be wearing a Gothic Lolita dress. Matt would be going in a male Gothic Loli outfit.  
"Can't believe what?" Mello asked.  
"I'm gonna miss Full Metal Alchemist! And it's gonna be a good episode too!" Matt complained. Mello giggled.  
"Isn't every Full Metal Alchemist episode good?" B asked as he put Near in his lap.  
"Yes! But this one is the best one ever!!" Matt told him as he came out of the dressing room.  
"Perfect!" Mello smirked.  
"Oh? Really? Which one is it?" B asked as he and Near nodded in approval to Matt's suit.  
"Episode 3!" Matt answered.  
"Oookay..." B mumbled.  
--An hour later--  
"Noo! You can't make me!" L whined.  
"Come one, Panda-chan! You need to eat healthier!" Raito begged.  
"No. I do not!" L answered.  
"Please?! I'll buy you some cheesecake if you eat this!" Raito tried.  
"Hmm... Fine..." L gave up as he ate his fruit salad.

* * *

AN: So, yeah. This is the first part to this chapter. Cross your fingers that we get the 2nd part done by the end of the weekend!

Review people! Oh, and if you want to see something specific happen, tell me! Or if you want an OC of yours in here in some way, then yeah, tell me or Matsu! We'll try to get it to fit in the plot...

Ri: Are you trying to replace me?!

Me: Nooo.... Maybe.... Nooo... You need someone to help out your character though....

Ri: Suuurrreee.... You bloody jerk...

Me: I'll go ahead and ignore that.... So, yeah, REVIEW WITH IDEAS AND OR CHARACTERS OF YOURS!!!!

--Mello


	9. the dance part A shopping 2

AN: Woo! Got this done! This chapter was actually worked on by me, Matsu-chan, and Matty! WOO! A contribuation of 3 yaoi fangirls!

Oh, and that Misa idea, it's used!!! WOO!

We own nothing!

Oh, and the dance is in the next chapter. This time, it's for real, I swear!

* * *

--A little While later--

"Good, huh?" Raito asked, feeding L what was left of his fruit salad.

"Mhmmm, just the strawberries. . . ." L replied gruffly. "But don't forget, you said you'd buy me some cheesecake!"

"Yeah, I know" Raito replied giggled.

"Hmmm, I wonder what the other's are doing. I heard Mello was going to go shopping for the home coming dance."

--Else where--

"Beyond-kun, I'm hungry." Near said softly, slowly his pace, and tugging on B's shirt.

"I too, am 'hungry'." B replied, matching Near's tone of voice.

"Ugggh, I can't believe I missed FMA. . . . and it seems like we've been walking around the mall for hours. . ." Matt said sulking.

"Whatever, at least we got OUR shopping done for the home coming dance." Mello said smirking at Near. Near frowned.

"Woohoo, lucky us." Matt said sarcastically. Mello growled at him. B stared at Mello, hugged Near closer to him and then cleared his throat.

"Well, Near and I are famished, if you don't mind we are going to go to the food court." B tipped his head in the direction of the food court.

"And for your information, we are having our attire for the dance handmade by Raito." B finished and lead Near to the food court.

"Okay. . . .wait did you say Raito's making your outfits for the dance??!!" Mello said realizing what B had just said.

"But, he only has a week to make them!" He ranted, but found it hopeless because Near and B had gotten too far for them to hear him. Matt chuckled.

"Well, Mello this IS Raito we're talking about." Matt said smiling.

"Yeah, nothing's impossible for him." Mello sighed, then pouted.

"Why're you so happy all of a sudden?"

"Your cute when you rant." Matt answered him with a wink. Mello blushed.

"Well, Matty, why don't we go to a game store and check out what they've got." Mello said flustered and feeling a little generous. "I have money left over from our shopping, I'll buy you a video game."

"Okay!" Matt shouted, grabbed Mello's hand and led him to the nearest game store.

--The food court--

"Say, 'Ahhh'." B instructed to Near as he held a pair of chopsticks with chow mein.

"Ahhh." Near said leaning towards the chopsticks and opening his mouth. B then carefully fed Near the chow mein. Near slowly chewed as B quickly shoveled a mouthful of orange chicken into his own mouth.

"Isn't that L-sama and Raito-kun sitting over there." Near said staring a few tables ahead of where he and B sat.

"Mhmmm." B quickly swallowed what he had in his mouth and looked over in Near direction. "Why, yes, that would be them."

"I wonder what they're talking about..." Near inquired.

"Ummm... Holly fuck! What the hell?!" B exclaimed as he saw his cousin eating fruit reluctantly, instead of throwing it at Raito.

"Shit.." Near mumbled as B pulled out a camera and took 6 pictures of his cousin.

"Myahhaha... I am going to enjoy this..." B laughed as he suddenly pulled Near up and dragged him to Hot Topic.

Near looked at the store with distaste. He had hated the place ever since Matt and Mello had forced him into a skirt and corset the last time he visited the place.

Once inside, B's eyes sparkled with joy as he saw the skirts, dresses, and corsets.

Not wanting to know what his boyfriend had in mind, Near went over to his favorite section of the store, the cd's. Almost immediately, he found the three cd's he was looking for; Cannibal Corpse, Metallica, and Dir En Grey.

Smiling he turned around, wondering what his beloved was up to, and regretting it. B was walking over to him holding several articles of clothing.

"Please?" B asked with the cutest smile Near had ever seen as he gave Near the clothes.

Near nodded as he made his way to the dressing room. Inside, Near sifted through the clothes, and found a dress.

"Fuck no.." Near groaned.

"Please?" B asked with a pout as he poked his head inside.

Near sighed in defeat, " Fine..."

B poked his head inside about 2 minutes later to find Near looking at himself in the mirror, clad in a black and blue dress.

"Wow..." B drooled as he saw his lover turn around to face him with a blush.

"Like it?" Near asked. B could only nod as he took a picture of his blushing boyfriend.

Near pushed B out so he could take the thing of and try on the other stuff.

"You owe me..." Near told B as he finally came out of the dressing room, back in his regular clothes.

"You're gonna let me buy you the clothes then?" B asked with a hopeful grin on his face. Near nodded reluctantly as B handed him the cd's.

--Several Minutes later--

"B-but, do I have to?!" Near asked shocked.

"Yes... Please? I want people to see my sexy boyfriend in a dress so that they can know exactly what they're missing out on!" B answered. Near blushed, but nodded in defeat as he took the stuff B handed him and went into the bathroom to change.

Near came out in the same dress from before, except with some extras. He had light black eye shadow, eyeliner, and black stockings with knee length boots.

"Happy?" Near asked. B nodded quickly as he kissed Near lovingly.

It was a shock to the others to see Near cross-dressing, and pulling it off quite nicely.

--A few minutes before--

"Ohmygod! Ohh! Misa-Misa spots a hot guy!" Misa yelled as she ran over to Matt.

"Hi! I'm Misa!" Misa cried.

"Umm... Matt." Matt answered.

"It's nice to meet 'cha!" Misa told him, "Soo, umm, want to go on a date with Misa?"

"Oh, that's it you bitch! You are dead!" Mello cried.

"Oh, um, who are you?" Misa asked.

"I'm his boyfriend!" Mello told her venomously.

"O-oh... Misa is sorry." Misa told him, but too late. Mello grabbed her and carried her to the top of the mall, where he threw her off.

"Serves you right, bitch!" Mello called after her.

"Aww. Mello, you were jealous!" Matt cried as he put his arms around his seething lover.

"Of course I was! Bitch asked my Matty out! Any bitch who dares to do that mush die!" Mello answered.

"Aww! You really do love me!" Matt cried.

"Of course I do Matty! Why wouldn't I?" Mello told him as he gave his Matt a passionate kiss.

* * *

AN: Woo! Got the shopping out of the way!

I wonder what Near would actually look like in a tight black and blue dress....

REVIEW!!!

--Mello, Matt, and Matsu-chan


	10. the dance part B dance 1

AN: Well... I'm back!!!! It turns out... That I found out that some teachers allow students to take re-takes for tests. Sooo, this is my re-take!

Oh, and _Kris Whitlock Hale Cullen,_ Liah is used here! Breifly, but she will appear more! I promise!

Sooo, yeah. Don't kill me! Be happy! Matsu and I are finishing this TOGETHER!

* * *

"Matt!!" Mello whined.

Matt sighed, "Noo! For the last time. The dress does not make you look fat!"

"Are you sure? Cause I feel faaattt!!!" Mello cried.

"I give up..." Matt grumbled.

B giggled mischievously as Matt and Mello walked up to them.

"B, how do I look in this dress?" Mello asked, totally ignoring the mumbling Matt walking behind him.

B paused for a long 6 seconds, pursing his lips.

"I don't know Mello... You look rather... Hmm.. How should I put this... 'Plump'." B said with a smirk.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Light asked as him and L walked up to Matt, Near, B, and a tearful Mello.

"Well, I was just telling Mello how obese he looks in his dress" B said, his smirk turning into a big smile, showing his blindingly white teeth.

"AAARRGH!" Mello cracked, punching B right in the kisser. Only a few people were startled... Does this sort of thing happen that often? L and Near went to go help B, who was rubbing his cheek, but his smirk was still in place.

"I do NOT look fat!!" Mello screamed angrily.

"Then why do you keep asking everybody if you're so confident about yourself?" B asked, his right eyebrow rising.

"........Shut up." Mello muttered, blushing. He plopped down on a chair and sighed, defeated. He knew B was right... In his own, twisted way.

"Hehe." B laughed, getting up and dusting off his clothes.

"Beyond-kun, are you okay?" Near asked his previously fallen boyfriend.

"It hurts... kiss it better?" B pouted. Near blushed but kissed his boyfriend's cheek nonetheless.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Whaattt?! Raito-senpai is with that ugly nerd?!" some random girl who will probably be thrown off a building shrieked.

"Mello-senpai is with the ugly techy nerd with the ugly goggles?! I thought they were just friends!" another one, who will get thrown in a pit of snakes later, exclaimed.

"You guys are soo stupid!" Liah yelled at them, "Let them be!OOHH!! COOKIES!!!"

"Yeah! L is _not_ a nerd, and Matt is... wait... he is... BUT HIS GOGGLES ARE SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME! Besides, they look delicious tonight!" Xavier cried.

"Whaaa?! We lost Xavier-kun too?!" his fangirls sobbed.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I-I'm not an ugly nerd, am I?" L asked Raito quietly.

"What?! Of course not, Panda-chan!" Raito reassured as he and L danced to _Memories_.

Meanwhile, with Matt and Mello...

They were in some corner, surrounded by fangirls and rabid Mello groupies.

"How could you leave us, Mello-senpai?!" Mellos fangirls cried.

"..."

No answer from Mello.

"M-Mello... if I die tonight... I swear to Kami... I love you..." Matt told Mello.

"Don't say that, Matt. You are not going to die!" Mello reassured his love.

"Kyaa! That was so cute!" Ri squealed.

"Listen up, Bitches! If you hurt Matt-senpai, or Mello-senpai, I will kill you all with a spork!" Loli warned the Mello obsessed girls...and some boys, as she pulled out a spork out of nowhere.

"Ooh! Shiney!" Ri cried.

"Ri... here's a shiney shiney penny. Leave the spork al-" Rose was cut off as she saw what Ri had in her hand.

"Raven! You gave her a knife?!" Rose cried.

"Yes...." Raven mumbled as she polished a hand gun, "We need weapons to protect Matt and Mella...er... Mello."

"A spork is better though!" Loli cried.

"Nu-uh! A shiny knife is!!!" Ri cried. Loli looked at Ri, then with an innocent expression, started poking Ri in the arm with her spork. Ri, with an equally innocent expression started poking a girl about to hurt Matt with her shiny knife.

"bitch! YOU GOT BLOOD ON MY KNIFE!" Ri cried as the girl left the human world, "Oh... She did it!" Ri pointed at Mayna.

"W-What the fuck?" Mello mumbled at the display in front of him. Mayna was trying to hurt Ri, while Ri dodged every hit and started telling, "Yo Mama" jokes.

-20 minutes later-

"Yo mama is so fat, that when she went to the beach, kids ran around her, yelling, 'FREE WILLY! FREE WILLY!'" Ri finished as Mayna collapsed, tired from trying to kick Ri's ass.

"F-for th-the l-last t-time yo-you little b-bitch! M-my m-mom is n-not f-f-fat!" Mayna exclaimed as she passed out.

"In moments like these, you have to wonder where the teachers are..." Ri and Rose mumbled while Loli poked the dead body and Mayna with sporks. At having seen what had happened, everyone, but the fangirls, left the area.

Raven, however, was throwing the first girl to say anything from the tallest building she could find, and the other one into a pit of poisonous snakes.

"HELLPP MMMEEEE!!" the girl in the pit of snakes cried.

"Hmm... Oooh! Shiney!!" Raven cried as she found a bottle cap.

* * *

AN: Like it? Review with your thoughts please!!!

Please????

Ri: Do it or Loli will kill you with her SPORK OF DOOOMMM!!!

~Ri


	11. AN

First off, sorry. Matsu and I are thinking of continuing this story. We both just had so much going on, and want to continue now. So, bear with us while we make new chapters. We will try to put up atleast 2

-Ri and Matsu


End file.
